


Two! Four! Six! Eight! Cas and Dean Just Need to Date!

by magical_woodchips_of_death



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charlie is fabulous, Cheerleader!Dean, Dorothy is a babe, F/F, Fluff, Jock!Cas, M/M, Pre-Relationship, So yeah, Stupid Boys being Stupid, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_woodchips_of_death/pseuds/magical_woodchips_of_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie huffed, “C’mon, Dean! I need my wingman! Who is going to be there to keep me from making a fool out of myself? Besides,” Charlie said wiggling her eyebrows, “You’ll be able to stare at Mr. Hottie-Patottie-Linebacker-Guy’s booty while I get my dream girl.” Dean just glared. “Fine, Winchester. Whatever. I don’t care. I’ll just be old and alone with nobody, but my nine cats and tapioca pudding.” Charlie turned on her heel and started towards the door.            </p><p>            With an exasperated sigh Dean yelled out, “Charlie-CHARLIE! Fine! I’ll do it. But I swear, if I end up making a fool out of myself in front of Cas, I will burn every copy of Star Wars that you own.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two! Four! Six! Eight! Cas and Dean Just Need to Date!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta Kelbelstiel  
> And I hope you can put up with this fic long enough to comment or leave Kudos!  
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING

“Please, Dean!”  
Dean shook his head and sighed, “Charlie, I am not going to join the fucking cheer team just so you can stare at Dorothy’s ass all day.” Charlie had been bugging him for weeks about joining the cheer squad with her. Charlie had been crushing on Dorothy since freshman year, after she saw her cheer at one of the pep rallies. It took her till junior year to finally decide to try and make a move, and step one, apparently, was joining the cheerleading team.  
Charlie huffed, “C’mon, Dean! I need my wingman! Who is going to be there to keep me from making a fool out of myself? Besides,” Charlie said wiggling her eyebrows, “You’ll be able to stare at Mr. Hottie-Patottie-Linebacker-Guy’s booty while I get my dream girl.” Dean just glared. “Fine, Winchester. Whatever. I don’t care. I’ll just be old and alone with nobody, but my nine cats and tapioca pudding.” Charlie turned on her heel and started towards the door.  
With an exasperated sigh Dean yelled out, “Charlie-CHARLIE! Fine! I’ll do it. But I swear, if I end up making a fool out of myself in front of Cas, I will burn every copy of Star Wars that you own.”  
Charlie ran back towards Dean, jumping up and down and grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug, “YAY! I knew you would come around! You never could say no to me,” Charlie grinned up at him. Dean just hung his head and sighed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“I cannot believe you made me do this,” Dean mumbled under his breath. He was standing next to Charlie in the middle of the gym waiting for his first cheer practice to begin. He looked around as all the other girls started stretching and gossiping. “Seriously, Charlie, I am the only guy here. How the hell did I let you talk me into this?” he asked, looking down at Charlie while she was pretending to stretch, while discretely checking out Dorothy in her shorts.  
“Because you love me,” she said matter-of-factly, “That and you would never miss a chance to openly ogle Cas.” Charlie looked up at Dean and smiled. Dean just sighed. “Now hurry up and stretch, practice is about to start.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dean glared at Charlie. “I hate you.”  
“No you don’t,” Charlie responded easily. They were standing behind the football field waiting for the game to start  
“Yes, I really do,” Dean retorted.  
Charlie glanced up at him from where she had started stretching. “If you hated me then you would have left by now,” she retorted. “And,” Charlie continued, smirking, “You know you love those shorts.”  
Dean momentarily glanced down at his way-too-short shorts and tried to shimmy them down some more to make them look longer. When Sammy sees these, Dean thought, I will never hear the end of it.He says as much to Charlie and she just rolls her eyes. “But, hey, if anyone could make these shorts work, it’s me,” Dean finishes.  
Charlie was still rolling her eyes at Dean when she suddenly stood up straight and took in a small, quick breath. Dorothy cleared her throat and Dean turned around.  
“If you’re ready,” Dorothy began, looking past Dean and smiling at Charlie, “I need you guys to head over to the other girls and start getting into your places.”  
“I can do zat, keptin!” Charlie answered with a small salute and scurried off towards the bleachers while Dorothy chuckled.  
Dean turned towards Dorothy and said to her, “You know, if you like her, you should just ask her out.”  
Dorothy jerked her head to look at Dean with wide eyes, “What makes you think-” she began.  
“Oh, come on,” Dean said exasperatedly, “It’s so obvious that you’re into her. And I know for a fact that she’s into you.”  
“What makes you say that?” Dorothy inquired, trying not to seem so intrigued.  
“Seriously, you can’t see the way she looks at you?” Dean told her. “It’s so sweet it makes me want to puke.”  
Dorothy just stared. Dean sighed, “Fine. Whatever, you’ll find it out sooner or later,” then he turned and headed off towards where Charlie is waiting for him with a suspicious glare.  
“What did you say to her?” Charlie asked, glancing over Dean’s shoulder. Dean turned and saw Dorothy still staring after him with her mouth open. Dean smiled, and she quickly shut her mouth and turned around, walking towards the other girls. “What did you do?” Charlie repeated.  
“Nothing! Nothing she shouldn’t already know, anyways.” Dean said playfully. And before Charlie could continue, Dorothy started talking again.  
“Okay, girls!” she called out, “And Dean. Sorry.” Dean snorted sarcastically. “Okay, so the games about to start. We wanna give them all the cheer we can, so if you’re not feeling the school spirit tonight, suck it up and grow a pair. Now get your asses out there and show me the pep,” she finished.  
“Wow,” Dean whispered, leaning towards Charlie, “Nice pep talk.” Charlie snorted in response, but they turned and headed out with the rest of the team anyway.  
When they all finally found their way to the field, the crowd was already getting rowdy. Charlie leans over to Dean and mumbled, “Oh Blerg.” Dean turned to her and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Nothing” she said, resigned, “I just hope I don’t fall flat on my face.” Dean chuckled at her and continued forward.  
Dorothy quickly got them all into positions and started a cheer. After a couple cheers, it’s time for the football teams to come out. They all shouted for their team and tried to get the crowd pumped. Dean has just enough time to spot Cas before he’s pulled into another cheer.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was only halftime and Dean was already exhausted. He only had a second to take a quick drink of his Powerade, and then he was being pushed into the center of the field for the halftime show. He lifted and threw the girls for what was probably only a couple of minutes, but with his arms already feeling like lead, felt like five hours.  
When they finally finished, Dean and Charlie walked over and collapsed on the bench for a quick break.  
After taking a long drink from her own drink, Charlie turned to Dean with a knowing smile, “Did you see him?”  
Dean looked at Charlie and took another drink himself, “See who?” he asked.  
Charlie rolled her eyes, “Cas, you babbling, bambling baboon.” When Dean only quirked his head to one side with a confused look on his face, Charlie sighed, “He was watching you!”  
“What?” Dean exclaimed, choking on his Powerade.  
Charlie just shook her head and laughed, “He wouldn’t take his eyes off you. He looked like he was gonna run out there and-”  
“He was?” Dean asked, cutting her off quickly.  
“He was practically drooling,” she confirmed. “Take a look,” she said, gesturing over his shoulder. Dean turned just in time to catch Cas’ eyes before he whipped his head back around.  
Dean turned back to Charlie with wide eyes. Charlie smiled and laughed some more. “I guess you were right,” she said, “You do really rock those booty shorts.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

There was only a minute left in the game. Dean was trying to see what was happening, but Dorothy was throwing cheer after cheer and he could hardly breathe, let alone understand what was happening. Whoever said cheerleading isn’t a sport obviously has never tried cheering for almost three hours.  
Dean was about to have to take another break, when their side of the stadium erupted into cheers. Dean turned and saw the score, then started yelling himself. Their team had won by two points!  
Charlie turned and jumped on Dean, screaming in his ear, “Our first game and we win!”  
Laughing, Dean put her down and yelled back, “Well, what did you expect? We’ve got one of the top teams in the state.”  
“Don’t get all statistical on me,” Charlie said, hitting Dean’s arm, “Just shut up and be excited!” Dean just laughed again.  
The rest of the team started running out onto the field, and Dean and Charlie quickly followed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The other girls on the team had found their boyfriends, most of which are on the football team, and Charlie and Dorothy were talking excitedly together. Dean was trying to not be the awkward guy standing alone, but was failing miserably.  
He was about to give in and call it a night when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning, he came face to face with Cas and jumped in surprise.  
“Hey,” Cas said with a small smile. He stuck out his hand, “I’m Castiel. I think we have history together?”  
Dean quickly recovered and shook his hand, “Hi, I’m Dean. And yeah I think so. You have Mr. Singer?”  
“Yeah,” Cas responded, his smile turning into a grin, “I didn’t know you were cheering.”  
Dean huffed. “Yeah, this is my first game. Charlie talked me into it. She’s the redhead talking to Dorothy over there,” Dean said, gesturing over to where they were still deep in conversation.  
Cas laughed. “I see. How did she talk you into doing this? Girlfriend manipulation?” he asked.  
“No no no, nothing like that,” Dean replied quickly. At Cas’ raised eyebrow, Dean explained, “Charlie asked me to join the team with her to be her wingman. She’s had a thing for Dorothy for a while now, so she decided to join the cheer squad to get closer to her. Hence my being forced onto the team, although it’s actually kinda fun.” Dean paused before he added, and so I can watch you. Yeah, that might freak him out.  
Cas shoulders relaxed slightly after his explanation. Don’t think too much into it, Dean told himself. “So, are you going to the after party?” Cas asked, “It’s going to be at Gabriel’s house this time.”  
Dean hadn’t thought about that. He turned to look at Charlie again, who was now getting very friendly with Dorothy. Charlie looked over at Dean for a moment before mouthing Party? at him with an eyebrow wiggle. Rolling his eyes, Dean nodded and turned back around to Cas before answering, “Sure. Why not?”  
Cas smiled, “Cool. I’ll see you there?”  
Dean smiled back at him, “Yeah. That’d be cool,” before turning and walking with Cas towards the parking lot, Charlie and Dorothy holding hands and following behind.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dean followed Cas’ truck and pulled the Impala up to the curb near Gabe’s house. It looked like half the school had shown up already, so they had to park down the road. Charlie had ridden with Dorothy, and they had just pulled in behind Dean.  
After Charlie jumped out of Dorothy’s car, she ran up to Dean and grabbed his arm. Leaning in, she said, “See!?! I told you this would work.” Dean raised his eyebrow. “I got my dream girl,” Charlie said, “And you got your boy.” Before Dean could say anything, Charlie started doing a little jig.  
“Charl-Charlie!” Dean yelled, grabbing at Charlie. He leaned over and whispered to her, “I haven’t gotten him,” he paused, “Yet.” Charlie just started dancing again. When Dorothy walked up behind her, Charlie just grabbed her wrists and started dancing with her. Dean sighed.  
“What are they so happy about?” Cas asked from behind Dean.  
Dean jumped and turned on his heel. “Jesus, Cas,” Dean said, putting his hand over his chest, “I’m gonna have to get you a little bell or something to wear around your neck if you keep sneaking up on me, man.”  
Cas laughed and turned towards the two girls who were still dancing under the streetlights. “Hey girls!” Cas called out to them, “I think you’re supposed to wait to dance until you are actually inside.” The girls danced their way towards the door with Dean and Cas following behind them, shaking their heads.  
They had arrived while the party was in full swing. Gabe came up behind them and jumped up on Cas. “What’s up, little brother?” Gabe yelled over the music. “Brought a hot date?” Gabe asked, walking around to look at Dean. “Damn,” he said, punching Cas’ shoulder, “You went and got yourself a cheerleader. Way to go!” Gabe screamed, patting Cas on the back. “Well,” Gabe said clapping his hands together, “I better go get mingley! Have fun, kids! And don’t forget to use protection!” And with that, Gabe bounded away into the crowd.  
Cas shook his head and turned towards Dean, “Sorry about that. He’s a bit of an ass, but you can’t hate him,” Cas said, then cocked his head to the side, “Actually yes, you can.”  
Dean laughed and shook his head, “It’s fine, man. It’s hard not to notice the fine piece of ass that is me.” Dean said with a smirk.  
Laughing, Cas looked Dean up and down, causing him to blush a little. “Can’t argue with that,” Cas said, smiling.  
Dean cleared his throat and gestured towards the crowd, “Well, we came to party. Let’s party.” When Cas gave him a look that said just how much he didn’t do the dancing thing, Dean laughed and said, “And when I say party, I mean standing wherever food is and avoiding other people.”  
“Wow,” Dean said when they sit down, “You have your own booth here? Didn’t know I arrived with a celebrity.”  
“I’ve been coming here for a while. They kind of adopted me,” Cas said whimsically.  
Just then, a petite blonde who girl who looked about the same age as them walked up and smiled at them, “Hey, Cas!” she said, “Long time no see!”  
Smiling, Cas looked up at the girl, “Hey, Jo. How ya been?” he asked.  
“Oh you know,” she said nonchalantly, “Same old, same old. So, What can I get you two?”  
“I’ll have the usual,” Cas said, then turned to look at Dean, “What do you want, Dean?”  
“Dean?” Jo asked incredulously, “The Dean? The boy you haven’t shut up about since the 8thgrade? You finally grew some kahoonahs and asked the poor boy out?”  
Dean looked over at Cas with wide eyes while Cas cleared his throat and looked everywhere but at Dean, “Not exactly…” he mumbled.  
Jo’s eyes grew wide, “Oh, shit,” she said, “Oh God, I’m sorry Castiel. Ummm, I’ll go get you and Dean some burgers, yeah? Okay.” She walked away before either of them could answer.  
Dean stared at Cas for what felt like hours before Cas cleared his throat and looked back up at Dean. “Sorry,” he said, “I shouldn’t have asked you here. I shouldn’t have-“  
“You like me?’ Dean asked disbelievingly. Cas cleared his throat again and still wouldn’t meat Dean’s eyes. “Hey,” Dean said, softer this time, “It’s okay, Castiel.” Dean cleared his throat and looked down at the table. “I’ve kinda been in love with you since freshman year…” Dean muttered under his breath.  
Castiel’s head snapped up and he stared at Dean with disbelieving eyes, “You’ve what?”  
Dean looked up at Cas sheepishly. You know what, he thought,screw it. “I’m in love with you,” Dean says, finally looking up at Cas.  
“You love me?” Cas asked.  
“Yes,” Dean says evenly, looking Cas in the eyes.  
Cas grins and was about to respond when Jo appears back at their table. “Here you go, guys,” she says, placing the burgers down on the table, “And I snagged you guys some pie. It’s on the house.” Then she smiled and walked away.  
Dean and Cas ate their burgers and fell into an easy conversation. Cas finally finished his burger and wipes his mouth with his napkin. “So,” Cas said smiling, “You love me.”  
Dean rolled his eyes and put down his napkin. “I thought we went over this,” he said.  
Cas smile get bigger, if that’s even possible. “On a scale from one to ten,” he started in a joking tone, “How much do you love me?”  
Dean put a finger to his lips and pretended to be deep in thought. “Three point two,” he finally answered.  
Cas’ smile faltered, “What?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.  
Dean leaned forward, smirking, “I love you more than pie.”  
Dean had barely gotten the word out before Cas leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Dean let put a noise of surprise when their lips met over the table, the pie all but forgotten.  
They stay just like that, kissing over their pie, when someone clears their throat next to them. They break apart with sheepish grins on their faces and look up to see a smirking Ellen with Jo doing a little dance behind her.  
“If you boys are done,” she said, placing their bill on the table, “Here’s the check.”  
Cas smiled up at Ellen. “Thanks,” he said. “We’ll get out of your hair.” Cas put a twenty on the table, then stood up and gave Ellen a hug.  
Hugging him back, Ellen said, “It’s always good to see you, Cas.” Ellen looked over at Dean and smiled, “And I’m glad everything worked out. Now,” she says, “Scoot. Get your asses outta my diner before you make Jo start dancing on the tabletops from sheer happiness.”  
Cas laughed and grabbed Dean’s hand, “Bye, Ellen,” he said, “And bye, Jo.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“So,” Dean said as he and Cas walked out into the parking lot, “This has been fun.”  
Cas smiled, “Yeah, it definitely has been.” Castiel looked down at their joined hands. “So,” Cas asked worryingly, “Is this gonna be a thing? I mean, are we, like, dating now?”  
Dean smiled at Cas. “Yeah,” he said, ”I hope so.”  
Cas looks at Dean and grinned. Cas leaned towards Dean and kissed him, sweet and chaste. Just as Dean started to deepen the kiss, a loud honk made them pull apart, startled.  
Charlie leaned out of Dorothy’s car and wolf whistled at the two of them. “Get a room you two!” she called out while Dorothy was laughing in the car. Dean turned back to Charlie and flipped her off before leaning forward and kissing Cas again as they hear the girls laugh and drive off.  
Dean pulled back when he finally remembers that oxygen is something he needs. “So,” he said with a wolfish grin, panting heavily, “What’d ya say we take that advice?”  
“I have a better idea,” Cas said breathlessly, “We could just go to my car.”  
Dean’s smile grew, “I like the way you think."


End file.
